


Where The Lights Are

by EllaStorm



Series: Edge Of Forever [2]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Sure If Plot Exists, OT4, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Ultimate Tour, Voyeurism, also Mark is kind of bossy, and Howard is also a little bossy, and Jason just enjoys himself, but Gary isn't bossy for a change, i had to google the word "chaiselongue" for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaStorm/pseuds/EllaStorm
Summary: Home is where the heart is. For Howard that means, wherever Jason, Mark and Gary are. And about the shagging...well, it's always made sense for them.





	Where The Lights Are

**Author's Note:**

> Porn. PORN. So much porn. It's up to you to decide, whether the plot still exists. Or if it even matters, whether it exists ;)

Being on stage always got him a little turned-on.

It had been that way as long as he could remember, and it was probably part of the reason why showing his body off had never really bothered him, not even when Nigel had put him into a pair of arseless chaps back in the Nineties. People had told him time and time again that he was the “hot bod” of the band, and he had taken it as a compliment, even though he was convinced they were dead wrong: Apparently they’d never taken a good long look at Jason in a pair of tight black latex pants and with no shirt on. Which just so happened to be a sight Howard got to enjoy almost nightly these days; and maybe that was another reason why being on stage got him turned on. As long as he could think back he’d always been there with Jason right next to him, sharing appreciative looks, cheeky smiles and the occasional kiss. Though the latter was a rather new addition to the program. At least when it came to the on-stage kind of situation.

Behind the stage…well, that was a different story. Sometime during ’92 or ’93 occasional friendly cuddling and joking smacks of lips had turned into heavy make-out-sessions and sex, like the five of them had somehow collectively decided that that should be a normal part of their lives. And, oddly enough, it had felt exactly that: Normal. Like a missing puzzle piece that had finally allowed them to make sense of the crazy lives they’d been leading. Howard couldn’t even remember who’d started it all, who’d kissed whom first and meant it. As far as he was concerned he only remembered a late night, when they’d all been fairly sober for their standards, and Mark had mysteriously landed in Gaz’s lap, kissing him senseless, while Rob and Jason had started snogging on the floor; and he’d ended up watching, getting painfully hard in his jeans and not daring to touch himself, until Jason’s smiling mouth descended on his and Rob’s hand ran up his inner thigh…

Howard smiled a blissful smile, thinking back to that evening. It had been all of them, peaceful and happy and not giving a damn about the next day or touring schedules or fan encounters. They had found something between them that was only theirs, that nobody else had access to. Sex had become an essential part of their communication after that, a place to let go of tensions and pains, a place that allowed all of them to be held and loved and understood. Until Rob left, that was.

Shagging had slowly turned into something else, then, comfort, but the sort of comfort where they all felt guilty about something. So, maybe, “comfort” was the wrong word. More like “trying to drown out the deafening noise of Rob’s absence”, an absence they’d felt all over every time his loudmouth wasn’t there to make lewd comments, and his warm hands and eyes weren’t there to give and receive pleasure. And then, slowly, sex had stopped entirely. And Howard had known, bitterly, that it was over.

He’d never thought he’d get it back one day. Not just the band, but also – _them._ Being on stage and loving each other in dressing rooms and hotel rooms and being so bloody _free_ again. Rob’s absence was still there, but not as loud any more, and Howard supposed that ten years had done their share, and their combined happiness about being together as a four-piece again, too. They talked about him sometimes, when they entered that weirdly nostalgic space of not-quite-painful memories, usually after a prolonged shagging-session; but it felt more therapeutic than anything, and more often than once Gary or Mark smiled a little and said something like _we’re gonna get him back one day, you’ll see._

Howard was surprised about their optimism, but he found it a little contagious, too, especially since Gary had played them his new work-in-progress, a smashing song he’d called “Patience” and that could very well become a damn big hit for them. As things looked, this tour wasn’t going to be a one-off thing; and Howard had hardly ever been happier in his life.

With a sigh he turned the hot water off and stepped out of the shower in his hotel room, a little post-show-exhaustion setting in. It had been their last performance on the Manchester leg of the tour today; and three days from now they were performing in Cardiff, so they could allow themselves a little bit of rest tonight.

Howard put on a pair of comfortable pajama bottoms and a black shirt, took one short look into his mirror (Should he grow his hair?), and then moved over to the connecting door between his and Gary’s suite. He could hear the others’ voices through it – his showers usually took the longest of all – and the smile returned to his face. This was it, on the other side of that door. Home.

“Howard. Took you a while. What, exactly, were you doing in the shower?” Gary greeted him upon entering, a small, provocative grin on his face. He was sitting on the sofa, dressed in similarly comfy clothes as Howard, Mark curled into his side like a cat. Jason was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of them, reading what looked like a novel that Howard couldn’t make out the title of. He did look up to give Howard one of his brilliant smiles, though, and Mark’s hand came up to lazily card through his hair.

“You want the dirty details?” Howard asked.  
“Gaz always wants the dirty details,” Mark gave back, and Howard grinned at him, before he walked towards them, and pressed a welcome kiss to Gary’s mouth.

“Don’t worry, I kept some for you,” he purred, and he could almost feel Gary blush under his lips. When he let go and attempted to sit down next to Jason on the floor, Mark cleared his throat, indignant.

“Don’t I get one, too?”

Howard sighed in mock-exasperation and gave Mark a kiss. It never failed to astound him how different it felt from kissing Gary. Where Gary was steadfast, capable and giving, Mark was all passion with a hint of filthy lingering on the edges. Like a mere kiss with him could quickly turn into a lot more.

“Mmmh,” he made, when Howard reluctantly let go of him. “I do know why your tongue is your favourite part of you.”

Howard sent him a promising smile and finally took his seat on the floor right next to Jason, who’d put his book aside and now looked at Howard with an amused glint in his eye.

“It seems nobody can get enough of you. Must be exhausting.”

“Does _nobody_ include you, too?”

“Maybe.”

Howard looked at him, his slender, elegant form, hidden under a grey t-shirt and a pair of extra-baggy tracksuit trousers; and he felt heat rising in his stomach, when he thought back to the way the black latex had clung to him on stage just hours ago, the shamelessness with which he had kissed him in front of thousands of spectators. Without further ado he curled a hand around the back of Jason’s neck and pulled him in; and Jason followed easily, until he more or less sat in Howard‘s lap.

“Pushy,” he said, centimetres from Howard’s face, affection in his words.

“You asked for it.” He almost growled the sentence.

“Did I now?”

The tone of Jason’s voice told Howard that he wanted to hear more; and he was only too happy to oblige.

“If it wouldn’t get us banned from every venue on the planet, that kiss would last a lot longer. Latex looks bloody _illegal_ on you.”

“I agree,” Mark chimed in.

“Maybe I should be wearing ‘em more, then?” Jason said, smiling.

“If you want to run the risk of me pouncing on you in a public place sooner or later, go ahead,” Howard retorted, pushing his hand under the hem of Jason’s shirt, where he found deliciously silky skin.

“That’s pretty hot,” Jason murmured, and Howard smiled when he started to drag his lips up Jason’s neck. Jason liked fantasizing and Howard liked feeding him fantasies. It was a perfect match.

“Would you like that? Me pulling you into the closest toilet stall, because I can’t take the sight of you anymore, hoping that nobody will see us when I push you against the wall?” Jason gave a small, pleased rumble straight from his chest, and Howard continued. “And then, Jay? What would you like me to do?”

“Your hand…in my hair.”

“Mh.” Howard’s left hand wandered into Jason’s hair, pulling a little, and his lips drew small circles on Jay’s neck. He tasted utterly delicious, traces of soap and aftershave, layered with arousal.

“And touching me…” Jason took Howard’s right and placed it on his upper thigh, pushing it upwards. “Here.”

Howard followed the movement to its logical conclusion, and Jay gasped when he found the underside of his hardening cock. The gasp was echoed, a little rougher, from behind Howard, followed by shifts of clothing on covering, and he resisted the urge to turn his head and look what Gaz and Mark were getting up to. But Jay – too-familiar-with-Howard’s-little-voyeurism-kink Jay – was already giving him a dirty grin.

“Do you want a description -ah”

Howard had pulled Jason’s pants and underpants down with one swift movement and taken his cock in hand, squeezing and stroking the tip with his thumb.

“Yes,” Howard whispered. His teeth were blunt at Jasons throat, finding the tendon there; and Jason’s arm slung around Howard’s back, while his hand snuck down the front of him.

“Looks to me like Markie took the reins.” Jason’s voice was a little shaky, like it always got when he was very turned-on, but his hand was steady, gripping Howard’s cock and pulling it out of his pants, his fingers strong and gentle. “Got Gary pinned on his back.”  
“Why am I not surprised?” Howard tried to sound nonchalant, but his prick betrayed him, giving a small, helpless jerk into Jason’s hand, when he imagined Mark on top of Gary, grinding his hips into him.

“And now he’s goin’ down, seems like. Way down.”

“ _Fuck_ , Jay. What does it…”

Jason’s hand gave a particularly wicked twist around Howard’s cock, and Howard bit back a moan.

“…look like? Positively filthy. And – oh.”

Jason’s little _oh_ went accompanied by a deep moan that must have come from Gary, and Howard loosened Jason’s grip on his cock and pushed them both together, spanning their arousals with one big hand. Jason trembled and whimpered a little and his fingers clawed into Howard’s shirt, but soon enough his hand encircled them from the other side, providing just the right kind of slick friction.

“What are they doing?” Howard’s voice was hoarse.

“Well…Mark’s going down on something else now. Like there’s a price inside.”

Jason never phrased things quite as brutally dirty as Howard, but in a way his insinuations had no lesser effect than any “proper” dirty talk – the contrary, rather, because now Howard knew _exactly_ what Mark was doing, _and_ his fantasy had plenty of space left to go wild with it.

“Oh _God._ ”

“You’d like to…mh, to watch, How?”

“No,” Howard growled, letting go of Jason’s neck to look into his eyes. “No. I’d like to make you come, first and foremost, and then I’d like to do that same thing that Markie’s doin’ to _you,_ until you’re hard again. And then, if you’re up for it, I’d like to fuck you.”

A small shudder went through Jason and a soft “oh, yes” left his lips.

Howard smiled. “Oh yes what?”

“Oh yes, I’m up for it.”

With a content sigh, Howard covered Jason’s lips with his and kissed him, kept kissing him while Gary moaned behind him in a rather infinitely sexy way, kept kissing him open-mouthed when he felt the first throes of Jay’s orgasm hit, and Jay came all over both of their hands, probably making a mess of the pants they’d failed to discard. Howard followed him not very long after, making even more of a mess, but it didn’t really matter, when his head sank back into Jay’s red-bitten neck and they both went down to the floor out of their half-kneeling position, breathless and sweaty and in each other’s arms.

“I love you,” Howard said after a while, with feeling.

“I love you, too.” Jason paused. “But the floor is a little uncomfortable for the long haul, don’t you think.”  
Howard looked up to the sofa. From this perspective he could see one of Gary’s spread legs as well as Mark’s elbow and a little bit of his hair.

“Oi, lads! You’re hogging the comfy furniture! It’s not fair!”

Mark’s face appeared over the edge of the couch, his lips red, his hair mussed and his eyes sparkling. Gary gave a small whimper of loss; and if Howard hadn’t been spent, he’d have gotten hard there and then from just this sight alone.

“We could try to scoot,” Mark said, apologetic. “But that might get a little cramped.”

“Any alternatives to crampedness?” Jason gave back.

“You could take the chaiselongue over there. Maybe not quite as comfy as the sofa, but comfier than the floor. And then, of course, there are several bedrooms to choose from.”

“We’re sticking around,” Jason said. “Chaiselongue it is.”

Mark gave him a smile, and his head disappeared again; and Gary sighed very softly.

A moment later Jason shifted and got up, pulling Howard with him and stripping himself of his clothes in the process. Howard followed suit and caught his first real eyeful of what was going on on the sofa: Gary was lying on his back; no clothes on and obviously blissed out, his hands in Mark’s hair, while Mark proceeded to work magic between his legs, naked from the waist up, his small hips grinding into the couch cushions through his trousers of their own accord.

“Christ,” Howard murmured, awestruck, and Gary’s eyes opened. He looked at Howard, an invitation, until Howard bowed down and kissed Gary, tongue running over his lips and into his mouth, swallowing a moan, then a second one, until Jason pressed up behind him, hands wandering over his back, and Howard remembered his promises from just a few minutes ago. He let go of Gary.

“You look sexy as hell, Captain.”

“Right back at ya.”

Jason contented himself with a breathtaking smile at Gary and let Howard lead him away to the chaiselongue by the wall. From here they had quite the good view of Mark and Gary on the sofa, Howard noticed, not without satisfaction.

“Now, where were we?” he asked Jason, who’d already sprawled down on the chaiselongue, gloriously naked as he was.

“I believe you said something about getting me appropriately worked-up again.”

“Mmh, you put that very nicely.”

Howard climbed on the chaiselongue and pushed Jason’s legs up, until they were resting on his shoulders. A small noise slipped over Jay’s lips when he started kissing down his abdomen; and the gasp that filled the air when Howard’s tongue reached its destination made him smile uncontrollably.

“What were you saying, Jay?” Howard asked, teasingly.

“How...Please…”

“Pushy.”

  
Jason laughed at that. “You asked for it.”

“Guess I did,” Howard retorted, and went back to what he had started.


End file.
